As an electric vehicle propulsion control device in the past including a power storage device, there is a vehicle driving control device described in Patent Literature 1.
The vehicle driving control device includes an inverter configured to convert a direct-current voltage from any one of an overhead wire and the power storage device or both into an alternating-current voltage and a DC/DC converter for converting the direct-current voltage from the overhead wire or regenerative electric power from a motor and charging the power storage device. The vehicle driving control device carries out control (power supply from the power storage device to the motor and charging and discharging of the power storage device) corresponding to charging depth of the power storage device and states of a vehicle (power running, standing, coasting, and regeneration).